1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label system and method for proper positioning of a label on a container and for ensuring proper alignment of printed information on a label for subsequent reading. More particularly, the present invention relates to proper positioning of bar code information on a label for attachment to a container to ensure positioning of the bar code at a predetermined position for subsequent reading or scanning by automated laboratory analysis equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Proper placement of a printed label on a container is important for ensuring subsequent reading of the information printed on the label. If not properly placed, the printed information is not easily seen, or cannot easily be scanned, by automated equipment.
Proper placement of the bar code information on a specimen collection container is important to ensure proper scanning of the encoded information by various clinical equipment and analytical testing instrumentation. If the bar code information is not properly positioned on the sample container, the scanner of the instrumentation may not be able to read the bar code, thus requiring the operator to manually scan the bar code information, or manually enter the bar code information into the instrumentation.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system which is capable of properly aligning a label on a specimen collection container. Further, a need exists for a system capable of printing indicia on a label, such as bar code information, in a standard position with respect to the container for subsequent automated reading or scanning.